1. Field
The present invention is directed to a system that can prevent confidential or proprietary email messages from being inadvertently sent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proprietary or otherwise sensitive or confidential information is routinely exchanged during the ordinary course of business. While the errant or inadvertent transmission of proprietary information in the form a “hard-copy” is rare, such is not the case when proprietary information is included in electronic form (e.g., electronic mail, or “e-mail”.) It is not at all uncommon that email is misaddressed in haste or simply as the result of an oversight. In that event, proprietary information can and does fall into the wrong hands, e.g., a business competitor or the adverse party in a legal proceeding, too frequently. What is needed is the addition of at least two steps in the process of creating and transmitting electronic messages in order to prevent inadvertent disclosure of sensitive information. The first additional step is one that scans the content of the email, including any attachments, for markings that indicate it includes proprietary information (e.g., “Proprietary” header and/or footer, etc.). The second additional step requests that the sender confirm that the email and attachments are intended for the specific addressee(s).